This invention relates to an attachment assembly that can be used as a general purpose attachment mechanism to retain a housing to a structural member.
There are many types of attachment devices to retain a member to a base. These attachment devices include clips, fasteners, flanges, and the like. Some of these attachment devices are limited in use to specific items, while others may be used with a variety of equipment.
The present invention provides an assembly having a support structure and a body attached to the support structure by a retention member. The support structure has a pocket proximate a surface. The pocket has a wall, which defines a chamber, with a first end connected to the surface and a second end projecting away from the surface. A lip is disposed proximate the second end of the wall, and a port projects from the surface into the chamber. The body is at least partially disposed within the chamber of the pocket, and a retention device attaches the body to the wall of the pocket by engaging both the body and the lip.
The present invention also provides a medium supply device having a housing with a surface and a passage therein. A port projects away from the surface and communicates with the passage. A pocket is located proximate the surface and surrounds the port. The pocket has a wall, which defines a chamber, with a first end proximate the surface and a second end projecting away from the surface.
One embodiment of the body of the present invention includes a first member, a second member, which is axially displaced from the first member, that provides a medium receiving opening, and a diaphragm separating the first member and second member. The first member includes a first flange, and the second member includes a second flange. Preferably, a spring biases the diaphragm toward the first member, a first exterior of a spacer engages the diaphragm, and a second exterior of the spacer is exposed to the medium receiving opening.
One embodiment of the retention device of the present invention includes a support portion and a plurality of retention members. The support portion is disposed between the first flange and the second flange, and the plurality of retention members extends from the support portion toward the medium receiving opening and engages the lip of the wall.
The present invention also provides a method of securing an assembly to a medium supply device. This method includes: providing a housing having a surface; disposing a pocket, which has a wall, that defines a chamber and has a first thickness, proximate the surface; and placing a body at least partially within the chamber of the pocket. In this method, the body has a wall with a second thickness less than the first thickness.